The Chronicles of PostWraith Sateda
by stargatewatcher
Summary: Pegasus Galaxy defeats the wraith. Satedan survivors rebuild; Ronon's among them. He learns quite a few secrets about the fate of the supposedly extinct Satedan people. Plot focuses strongly on Ronon's life there. Renaming/reblending of previous story.
1. Ronon's New Life and Career

** Story Prologue**

Ronon Dex sat in his office in the Satedan Central Military Command Building. Sometimes he just hated this job. Well, he loved being in the military, since he could in some way or another take out his feelings of aggression. He just hated his new position sometimes.

After the recent Human-Wraith Wars, he'd been overjoyed to find out that many more of his fellow Satedans were alive and kicking (quite literally, as undividual battle units were mopping up the wraith unfortunate enough to encounter them at this time) . Apparently, the Satedan Military Intelligence Organization had been sending Satedans many, many years ago to establish hundreds secret off-world colonies where they might be safe from the wraith, as well as safely attacking the wraith using guerilla tactics. They'd also installed underground mass-transit systems to an underground facility where they had a second backup stargate . Many fleeing Satedans had been able to safely gate to those off-world colonies of allies' settlements. People like himself had fought a heroic war, downing several wraith darts, to give his civilian brethren time to evacuate. He'd felt undermined when his taskmaster (Satedan word for Sergeant) had ordered him and his fellow squadmates to suddenly change tactics for an unnecessary suicide attack on Wraith ground units, all so the irresponsible bastardly-excuse-for- a -taskmaster could successfully flee the battle scene. Little did he know Ronon would survive until the end of the war, and he wouldn't!

Upon nearly all the wraith finally getting the poor crap beaten out of them, all the surviving Satedans had come out of hiding. They'd come back to Sateda, or where the ruins now covered the ground, and undelayingly started rebuilding. First, they'd had to start with makeshift structures including huge tents, but with the Terrans' help (the Ancestors had called them the Terrans, from planet Terra) they'd been able to rebuild rather quickly. The Asgard, who he felt was a lovable Terran ally (w/ really cool spaceweapons, he might add), had been beaming an ENORMOUS amount of former wraith possesions to them so they could smash it apart and reform it to rebuild.

With most of their brave military leadership wiped out by the wraith, the Satedans knew they had to quickly replenish their ranks, and so began recruiting new officers, from all surviving soldiers, as well as training new ones. The highest-ranking military officer alive was SF Tier 1Battalion-Leader Deven Syr . Therefore, he'd be assuming the position of Chief Military Marshall (CMM), the equivalent of the U.S. Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He'd been more than ready for the job, considering he was the Satedan version of Alexander the Great, but had no desire to conquer the world, or in his case, the galaxy. He was a Satedan patriot, having fought to the end in the last Battle of Sateda. He'd even devised a way to destroy a whole Wraith corps with only a battalion, at the onset of the battle. The only reason why this great soldier hadn't already risen to some rank of general was that he'd refused to kiss the rear- end of the military high command. The former Satedan High Command had been mostly filled with corpulent, politically-oriented bureaucrats, some of who might never even have fired a gun before in their life. If it weren't for them having acted so corruptly for self-gain, Sateda might have fallen a bit later than it did.

This development would now give him the opportunity to reform the military into a much more honest, efficient, and effective institution. He was of course going to start by selecting worthy officers. Who better to begi n with, then his old friend Ronon Dex? Despite their different backgrounds, Syr being of an aristocratic lineage, and Ronon being of the middle class, the two men had bonded quickly. They were both honorable and prodigious warriors. They also spoke straightforwardly, sometimes even to excruciatingly painfull bluntness. They needed exactly more of this kind of military commander now, So he'd promoted Ronon to the rank of Brigadier General, and CO of all Satedan SF units.

Ronon didn't completely know what to think about this offer. "Well, thanks; thanks a lot, old buddy. Pretty high, respectable position. But I don't know if I'm cut out for this or am gonna like fulfilling this kind of duty," he said in his gruff, husky voice. I'm more of an out-in-the-field person, fighting with my shotgun, d.b. handgun and knife he said."

"Yeah, that's totally understandable, " Syr said. "But Comrade Dex, you know me; I'm not exactly an unimaginable traditionalist, so if I'm gonna assign the action-loving Ronon to a post like SF chief CO, you know I'm gonna tweak your responsibility aspect more to your liking,right?", the Marshall said for Ronon's mind to digest."

'Well, heck yah" said Ronon, who excelled in taking hints. :"Course, I was gonna ask you that next, Chief Marshall, but it's kinda pretentious to start out _right away_, don't'cha think?"

"You'd better believe it", Deven said with a quick snicker and piercing gaze. "So I'm proposing this career offer with you being able to act more like a field-general. Sojust gimme 5 minutes to summarize your new job duties. "

And so, at 5:30 PM in the afternoon, Division-Leader Dex(recently promoted due largely by merit) found himself in engaged one of the smaller adminstrative task of his workday. Now, in addition to SF chief-commander, he was also Director of Training for the army units of the sections of the military, and a co-director of the Satedan Weapons Development Agency.

His wife, Melena who he'd mistakenly thought to be instantly killed by a wraith strafing-dart, appeared in a Satedan repatriation camp sponsored by the then- provisional government. Ronon was stunned, and then had been overjoyed. He couldn't fathom how she could end up being alive when he saw her, with his own eyes, be enveloped in a terrible wraith-caused explosion inside that hospital room. He'd partially joked, asking if she'd managed to ascend in that short period of time, and he was looking at a descended ascended-being, or if she was a clone. Ronon quipping that out loud had earned him a thin evil grin mock kick-to-the-groin from Melena. She often did that when she felt a bit frustrated with his i Rononish- quips but was mostly joking around. 'RONON DEX' she said mischeviously. 'You haven't seen me for a few years, and this is all you can think of?'. 'Oh well—I'm still gonna give you a big hug despite your usual insensitivity; come 'ere ya big lout.' Ronon had counted them embracing for seven whole minutes.

She'd explained to him that the wraith pilot who'd fired right into her room in the Satedan Veterans' Hospital had been drunk—trying to relieve combat-related stress by drinking good'ol potent wraith whiskey. That's why he'd tried beaming out all the desirable captives _after_ he'd plasma-shot the hospital completely. Desirable captives included nurses. The wraith wanted to keep their hibernating human victims maximally healthy until they decided to finally dine on them, and human nurses would definitely help that. So she'd spent most of the Anti-Wraith War doing just that. She didn't see herself doing thatjust so the wraith could eat more tasty humans, though. Heck, no! She'd heard a coalition of human forces opposed to the wraith was causing galaxy-wide damages to them, and was optimistic soon humans would be the ones hunting wraith. So she labored hard to keep these human brethren in god shape to rejoin their friends and families after the war.

The fact that his fierily passionate, beloved Melena was still alive and that the wraith had been largely depowered assured him of a happy rest-of-his life, regardless of what trials and tribulations he faced ahead.

So waiting for his wife to get off duty as Chief Nurse of the Sateda State Veterans's Hospital (" let's estimate bout 6-ishh"Melena had said). Ronon had casually sighed contentedly and decided to show up at 6:30 in that case to be on time, not kept waiting in the boring visitors' room. He relaxedly sketched a prototype deign of a rugged-looking Satedan high-yield rocket launcher. He'd learned much from the Terrrans, including their general military ideology. His old Atlantis friend and comrade-in-arms John Sheppard had given him a copy of his favorite firearms weapons schematics manual. Ronon had realized he could improve on current Terran arms designs, significantly upgrading them. He'd make them into steroid-added versions of their former selves. Satedans traditionally relied on having heavier-powered counterparts to their enemies' weapons. They excelled in producing high-explosive firepower weapons, over any other civilization in the Pegasus galaxy. Sure, they may not have been as powerful as ot directed-energy weapons he'd seen, like the travellers', but they weren't far behind either. Why, even his friend and fellow warrior Fleet- Commodore Larrin was impressed when he'd demonstrated their double-barreled handguns for her.

At the same time he was doodling using his right hand, he was also using his left hand to throw a Satedan rubber ball against his hardened office walls, to cope with his attention-deficit disorder. He was surprised that fellow general-level officers sharing the building with him hadn't yelled through their doors at him to cease yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm not finished with this chapter yet. But as soon as I post the rest, we'll see how Ronon delas with top scumbags like these universally despicable officers.**

** Comments are very welcome, btw, and inspire me to continue posting sooner.**

**AuAn Incident On His Way Home**

Ronon, having been sitting behind a desk most recently, now sat behind the steering wheel of his military-issued sedan home to Dexilana. Dexilana. That was indeed the town's name.

The Satedan National Government had named this town after his great, great-grandfather who was a national hero and had last resided there. Ronon wanted to recieve no unearned merit coming from to him because of his ancestor's very hard work. He preferred to be recognized purely due his own merits, if he was going to be so well recognized at all. And his enthusiastic fans seemed to be doing so, always recognizing him as one of the Satedans who'd helped inflict massive damage on their long-attacking Wraith archenemies.

Division-Masters like Ronon qualified for a military-payed chauffeuring to and from work every day. Ronon usually didn't like this luxury, but he very much enjoyed chatting with Platoon-Master Tym Tarin, who'd recently temporarily transferred to the transportation department of the Satedan Planetary Forces, the most elite of the Satedan Special War Forces's many different task-oriented corps. The military always deployed the SPCF for the most serious combat the military needed to participate in. The SPCF's officers and enlisted personnel were automatically allowed to command any other Satedan armed force's. Now, Tym was pretty upset that he'd been injured during a highly-realistic field excercise and had to transfer from its field-command branch to the staff-adminstering department. As happened every working day, Ronon drive the car home and Tym drove it back.

Ronon was looking forward to spending a relaxing weekened with his wife. Hopefully he wouldn't be hearing that annoying phonecall which basically always shouted out "Your weekends have been disrupted and ruined." Ronon knew his wife was highly in demand to save the day at the hospital.

On his way back, he drove by one of the Stargates where Satedan refugees wishing to be repatriated came. The Sateda Planetwide Public Security Force's mainland branch had many agents and armed-enforcers who stood by the gate supervising arrivees, all of whom were waiting to re-register and be verified into the National Citizen Status Reports. He quickly glimpsed, he saw that they were being led by small-unit-leaders who were standing by. Ronon didn't see these law enforcers acting unusually in general byprocessing every new arivalee.

But he couldn't help notice that a few of the enforcers were encouraging the enforcer-grunts to handle some of the arrivalees very unkindly.

They seemed to be confiscating any personal possesions they saw to be remotely valuable here and there. But,even more shocking, he saw the lead public-safety agent who'd been one of his division taskmaster's cronies, who'd also undermined the Satedan resistance cause by performing his duties negligently and corruptly. Apparently, instead of having wrathful justice served onto his criminal head, he' actually ended up being promoted! In the Planetary Armed Combat Forces, this scumbag had been a Company-Master. Now, his rank would equal that of a SPSF Regiment-Master. Ronon saw the man sternly glaring perversely into the eyes of Loren, Deven's fiance who they'd all thought was dead because of the Wraith's aggression. The perverse, corrupt, self-seeking brute had placed one hand on her shoulder in a vice-like grip digging his fingers into her shoulder and sinking his fingertips like knife blades into her like knifeblades into her back.

"Look missy, you can't use those seductive looks to get your way with me like you do with all other men. I'm not swayed by you sending out your high-class prostitute aura to charm your way into recieving all sorts of benefits and for ducking the decency of the law. You might think I and my men are acting very harshly, but we have to perform our duties to ensure the greater good of our society. I'm making no exceptions for you. You have to admit, you are dressed rather inappopriately for public, and so we think you might just be on drugs. For all we know, you might be smuggling drugs. Of course, drug dealers are usually also drug users, so you've probably filled your nervous system with some dope, which explains why you feel so brave to act like this in front of all these people. Therefore, you're under arrest and to let you know, we'll have to process you a second time at the nearest station. He immediately turned to his second-in-command and said "Subdue and cuff her."

The second-in-command, an equally sleezy, dishonest, and lecherous man, who was only slightly-lower ranking than his boss, ravenously smiled. "I'm gonna enjoy this so much. It's not every day that I get to incapacitate a purrty lady--" he said.

His superviser slickly nodded his head. "I'm gonna enjoy watching this. But I'll enjoy supervising the strip-search later so much more."

At this, they and some of their subordinates who were equally corrupt, let out aggressive wolf whistles and shouted "Second that! Can't wait to watch!! We 've got the treat of the _century_ coming up next!!!!"

Loren cooly yelled "Eat lousy sh-t you uncivilized dirty pigs! I guarantee you won't get away with this!"

The corrupt cops had expected to prevail easily and they had expected quite wrongly.

"Well, looks like this young lady not only committs the crime of dressing and acting like a harlot, but also speaks so filthily-- so unbecoming of a young lady. Looks like we need to wash out her mouth. We can do that too today--Heh, heh, heh, hehh!! Oooh yess!!"

An elderly Satedan refugee in the audience yelled out "Leave her alone, you young miscreants! That's our most recent Miss Sateda, an upright young lady who makes us all proud to be Satedan. You are just trying to fabricate charges for your own personal pleasure! Now start acting like civil servants, not thugs hiding behind the protecting of their badges and relese her after apologizing profusely!"

Author's reminder: Now please don't forget to review this briefly, alright? Thanx very much if you plan to do so!


End file.
